Bill's secret
by zairoon
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] I'm back! lol... Ou que se passetil quand Bill a lui aussi un lourd, terrible secret caché à son jumeau?


**Auteur:** Angie et Zai (mais j'ai fait qu'aider pff Angie jte frappe!!)

**Sujet:** Tokio Hotel, Bill und Tom Kaulitz en particulier XD

**Genre:** Délire total numéro 2 lol XD

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** Vous avez le droit de me pendre (mais pas Angie sinon jvous tue XD) après ça je vous assure ! XD... La suite de Tom's secret, ou plutôt la révélation numéro2 de l'année! mdr

**Dédicace : **A ma Angie d'amour qu'a pas de compte sur ce site (lol) et puis toujours à billognito d'amour qui comprendra sûrement pas pourquoi un tel délire ? lol

* * *

Bill et Tom Kaulitz sont deux frères, deux jumeaux, deux moitiés qui s'aiment plus que tout.

STOP ! Je vous vois déjà arriver : « Mais ça, Zai nous l'à déjà dit » et nianiania, mais bon...

Zai vous a aussi déjà dit que Tom cachait un lourd, terrible secret n'est-ce pas ? Bien ! Je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, c'est parfait. Et vous savez sûrement, que Tom aime beaucoup Zai –encore que je pèse mes mots- et qu'il lui fait souvent, trop souvent même, de petites confidences ? Comment ça vous le savez pas ? Mais vous avez une mémoire de poisson rouge !... Non ! Ne partez pas, c'était une blague… Je le jure… Promis…

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que Bill et moi nous connaissons depuis… euh…. depuis longtemps. Très longtemps même ! Aussi longtemps que Zai et Tom se connaissent, si si c'est vrai hein ! Et il se trouve que tout comme Tom, son frère Bill cache lui aussi un lourd secret à son n'amoureux… Son n'amoureux c'est Tommy hein vous avez pigé ça au moins !... Nan mais ne partez pas !...

Oui bon donc je disais donc, que le petit Billou –oui il est plus vieux que moi mais ça fait rien- cachait un lourd, terrible secret, qu'il n'a dévoilé à personne jusqu'à maintenant… Sauf à moi bien sûr. D'ailleurs il doit déjà regretter là, si seulement il savait que j'étais sur le point de vous dévoiler ce LOURD ce TERRIBLE secret !

Ha mais j'oubliais une chose ! Et oui, un conseil à vous mes amis, si vous sortez avec votre jumeau ou votre jumelle, évitez de laisser traîner votre doudou en votre absence… cela pourrait avoir des conséquences très… comment dire… BIZARRE sur la personne qui serait susceptible de le trouver !

Mais là n'est pas le sujet, revenons-en à nos moutons, enfin… à nos jumeaux plutôt. Ho mon dieu Bill va me tuer quand il saura que j'ai dit ça à tout le monde hihi . Mais ne partez pas ! Je vais vous le dire, son lourd, terrible secret ! Je vous préviens, ce que je fais, là , aujourd'hui, maintenant, tout de suite, sur le moment, à cette minute, nan, à cette seconde en fait, je ne le referai pas souvent ! Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma fonction de meilleure amie de Bill, moi !...

Han mais c'est bon j'ai compris ! Je vais vous le dire, ce lourd, terrible secret ! Cinq minutes quand même ! Quoi ?! Comment ça on s'en fout de ce que je raconte ?! Ha ben c'est sympa ! --''…. Pour la peine je vous le dirai pas ! Na !

….

…….

………

…………..

Bon allez, je vous le dis quand même !... En fait il se trouve que Bill ...Euh oui, non, en fait le secret que Bill cache à Tom c'est que ...

Non mais attendez approchez-vous ! Je ne voudrais pas que… des oreilles… INDISCRETES écoutent notre petite conversation PERSONNELLE ! Donc oui où en étais-je ? Ha oui voilà ! En fait le lourd, terrible secret que Bill cache à Tom c'est que… Mais au fait, vous êtes vraiment sûre de vouloir connaître ce qu'est ce fameux secret , si lourd et terrible à porter sur ses épaules ?

Bon Ok je vous le dis alors…. Il se trouve que enfin… vous voyez…. Tom était parti et…. Et Bill était tout seul et puis…. Une partie de son anatomie était en éveil-on ne sait pas pourquoi mais là n'est pas le problème- et Billou…. Il a trouvé Teddy ! Oui vous savez ! Teddy, le doudou de Tom ! Et puis Bill il à commencer à se…. Enfin vous voyez ! A se caresser quoi ! Et puis ben…. Il…. Comment dire… il a atteint le septième ciel en tenant et en pensant …

En pensant….

En pensant….

En pensant à….

A… euh…. En pensant à….

TEDDY !

* * *

NdZai : eh eh je m'excuse encore pour une histoire aussi conne, mais comme vous le savez, mon cerveau et celui de mon Ange (mdr)réagissent au quart de tour en ce moment et l'idée débile de faire une suite à Tom's secret était trop tentante XD J'espère que ça vous aura fait un peu rire lol Bisous et les tomates sont les vienbenues XD

Bill : …. Comment tu as OSE !

Zai : -regard vers Angie-….euh… oui ? eheh

Tom : …BIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLL

Angie : Ca va chauffer là... -regard vers Zai- prête?

Zai : ...nan mes jambes bougent plus... -peur peur-

Bill : Nyah Tom nan!!!!... ANGIEUUUUUUUUUUH!!!!

Angie: -ricane- nyark ça t'apprendra à me dire tes secrets !

Bill : -regard noir et micro un peu trop haut de la tête-

Zai et Angie : o-O …Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaah oskouuuuuuuuuuur !!! -fuite fuite-

Bill : JE VAIS VOUS TUEEEEEEEER !!!!!!


End file.
